Wolf Lake: The Third Season
by LoveStory87
Summary: This picks up where my last story left off. What will happen when Sophia can't flip? An Alpha can't marry someone who isn't a skin walker.
1. Chapter 1

**This takes place a year and a half later. If you haven't read Wolf Lake: The second Season you may want to check it out first. I would greatly appreciate any reviews or comments so please take the time after you read this. Thank you!**

Luke drummed his fingers on the desk trying to pay attention to what his mother was saying.

"Earth to Luke," she said waving her hand in front of him," where are you today?"

"I'm sorry. Sophia has been gone over a month and she is coming home today." He got up to look out the window. He was really glad that she was coming home today despite the fact that before she left they had been fighting. She had tried flipping and for some reason it wasn't happening. They had gone to Sherman and found out that Sophia had a disease when she was younger. Sherman thought that the wolf in her blood must have killed off the disease but it left her unable to flip.

Things had been tense in the house after that. They had fought over little things not speaking about what was really on their mind. Melody calling and asking Sophia to visit her had been their only reprieve. The vacation she took was supposed to be for two weeks but she had called and asked if she could stay a little longer.

Just then her SUV pulled into the driveway. He made his way out of the house feeling a weight lift off his chest. He had missed her. Even with the problem they were having he loved her and it had been hard being separated from her.

She jumped out of the vehicle and ran at him full speed. He caught her in his arms kissing her. "I missed you," he whispered in her ear.

"I missed you too. I'm sorry I was being such a jerk before I left."

He put his forehead on hers loving the feel of her skin on his. "Not today, okay? We have plenty of time to talk about that but not now."

She drew back with a big smile on her face," sounds good."

"How is Melody," he asked throwing his arm around her while they walked in the house.

"Oh my gosh, you should have seen her showing. I think she sold all of her paintings in the first half an hour."

"That's great. Is she coming to visit soon?"

"She said she might."

"Hello, Sophia." His mother came over to her and gave her a hug. The rest of the afternoon was spent listening about her trip to New York. When his mother got up to leave Luke walked her to the door and they said their goodbyes.

Luke found Sophia upstairs putting her clothes away. She was humming a song he didn't recognize and he just stood at the door watching her. It was amazing how one person could change the whole feel of a house. When she was gone the quiet could have swallowed him like a black hole but when she was there she was always singing.

"I saw James while I was in New York," she said.

"How is he doing?"

She closed the door to her closet and fell on their bed. "Good. He got married this year."

"That's good," he sat on the bed beside her.

"His wife is lovely and the pictures of their wedding were beautiful," she said with tears in her eyes.

"I thought we weren't going to do this today," he pulled her over to him leaning her against his chest.

"I'm not," she said wiping at her eyes.

"One day we will get married. For right now this is going to have to be good enough."

"Face it, Sherman already told us I can't flip. You can't marry someone who isn't a skin walker."

"Sophia," he said lifting her chin," I love you." He bent his head claiming her lips. She was right. This could be all that they could have together but he didn't want to worry about it now. Tonight all he wanted to do was hold her and kiss away all her worries.

Sophia woke the next morning to an empty bed. She wasn't surprised; Luke had always been an early riser. She had missed him while she was in New York but she knew she could use the time away. Before she left they had been at each other's throats. They would be up yelling at each other till three in the morning and then he would end up sleeping on the couch.

The hardest part about it was the fact that they couldn't get married. Luke had gone to New York to bring her back and she couldn't even be with him. She wondered if he had known what would happen if he would have gone to get her.

Sophia got dressed in her running shorts and a tech shirt and went downstairs. He was sitting in his office looking through a file. "Good morning," she greeted him placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Morning," he mumbled. "How did you sleep?"

"Fine," she answered sitting on the floor. She started her morning stretches watching him work. "What are you doing?"

"The kids up at the lake last night started some street races. One of the cars ended up in a house. I thought I would scare them into submission this morning."

"Don't be too hard on them. You used to be one of those kids."

He smiled," what are you doing today?"

"I thought I would go for a run and then I told my dad I would have lunch with him today so I will be gone this afternoon." She got up and started rubbing his shoulders. He took her hand and pulled her into his lap. He kissed her running his hands through her hair. "I better get going before we have to take this upstairs." He bit her on the shoulder before letting her up. "I love you Luke." His cell phone went off and he went back to work.

Sophia started running down the road heading towards Sherman's townhouse. Luke didn't know but while she was gone Sherman had been working on a way to get her to flip. There had been many times where she had told Luke she was going for a run when she was really going to Sherman's for him to run tests on her. It wasn't like it needed to be a secret; she just didn't want to get his hopes up. He had even caught her once even though he didn't know it. He had seen all the bruises on her from the needle sticks but she had told him she had fallen during a run.

Sophia knocked on the door which; was promptly answered by a short older man. "Sophia, how's it going?"

He left the door open wanting her to follow. "Good, how's it going here," she asked following him into his office.

"Good. The weather has been extremely warm."

"I mean; did you find out how to make me flip?"

He patted his worktable where he wanted her to sit down. "Are you sure you want to do this? No matter what we decide to try it's going to be dangerous."

"Yes, I want to be with Luke and that is not going to happen if I can't flip."

"I have seen the two of you together and I know he loves you whether you can flip or not."

"It's not fair to him. He deserves to have a normal life. With a wife and kids. I can't give him that."

"This isn't fair to him Sophia. He should know what is going on. What if something happens to you?"

She sighed," I have to do this. Please understand."

"I found something that might work," he said walking over to a vial that was sitting on his desk. "We are going to try playing with your genes. Hopefully by injecting a skin walkers blood we can get your own cells up and running again."

"When can we try it?"

"I have a few more tests to run on it but if all goes well, I would say tomorrow." Sophia stood up heading towards the door. "I still think it would be better if you told him."

"I will think about it."

Sophia went home and took a shower feeling lighter than she had in a long time. After all this waiting she could possibly put this problem behind her. All she wanted was to be with Luke and unless this worked it wasn't going to happen.

When she got to the diner her dad was waiting for her. She gave him a kiss on the cheek before taking a seat across from him. "Hey," she said picking up the menu.

"Did you have a good morning?"

"Yes, I went for a run. It felt good. I didn't get to run much while I was in New York."

"You went for a run," he asked her questioningly.

She saw his eyebrows rise on his forehead and she knew she had been caught. "How did you find out?"

"Sherman called me this morning."

"He told you?"

"Yes, he told me. Someone in the family needed to know what was going on. I don't like this Soph." She rolled her eyes not responding. "This could be dangerous and by the way, when did this become just your decision? Luke should get a say."

"He would say no."

"Good. This isn't a good idea."

"Not you too. I had to get this all morning from Sherman. I don't need it from you."

"I have to. If you are not going to tell Luke then someone has to be the voice of reason."

Sophia set her menu down and placed her hand over his. "It's going to be okay. Tomorrow I am going to try it and if it doesn't work I will leave it alone."

He gave her a look but they both went back to checking out the menu. Part of her was worried that they were both right. Luke had a right to know but she didn't want him to stop her.

Luke was almost done making dinner when Sophia walked in. "Good timing. It's almost done."

"You made me dinner?"

He smirked," I know, sometimes I amaze myself with how awesome I am." She laughed even though he could tell she was distracted. He grabbed her from behind and kissed her neck. "I missed you. I might not let you out of this house for the next month."

"You would be sick of me within a week."

"A week? I was thinking a day." She swatted his arm and he went back to working on dinner. "I'm being serious. If you had stayed in New York one more day, I would have dragged you back home myself."

They sat down to dinner; which was unusually quiet. She sat across the table from him with a far off gaze in her eye. This wasn't like Sophia. Most of the time they would talk and laugh all through dinner. "What is going on with you today?"

She turned her gaze on him and shrugged. "I guess I am just tired." They went back to eating both lost in their own thoughts. He noticed that she had lost weight while she had been in New York and she did look tired. He had to admit he felt tired too. The fact that she couldn't flip was always on his mind and it had caused him to lose some sleep. "Luke, if there was something that could make me flip but we didn't know what the side effects would be; would you want me to try it?"

"Is this a hypothetical question?" She nodded. "Well, how bad could the side effects be?'

"Maybe death."

"Of course not. The fact that you can't flip has never bothered me."

"No, but it bothers the pack and you are Alpha of this pack."

"I can't live my life by what they want from me. I would do almost anything for them but not this. I wouldn't give you up."

She picked up their dishes taking them into the kitchen. "One day you are going to have to decide them or me."

"It won't come to that."

She slammed the plates in the sink," It already has. We can't get married because I am not a skin walker and if I am correct you have to have an heir. I can't have your kids."

"Then we won't have kids."

"I want to. I want to have your child. This isn't going to work." She walked out of the kitchen leaving him staring at the space she had just occupied. What was he going to do? She was right. He was Alpha of this pack and it came with certain obligations. He was expected to get married and have kids who would most likely become Alpha next.

Luke was sitting in his office again the next day thinking back on the conversation he had with Sophia.

"Luke you are twenty-four years old I think it is time you got married and settled down," his mother said breaking him away from his thoughts.

"Sophia hasn't flipped. I can't marry her."

"I know. That's what I came to talk to you about."

"If you came to tell me that I should leave her I don't want to hear it."

She got up making her way around his desk," You are Alpha of this pack and that means that you have a responsibility to it. You know I love Sophia but we can't put her well being over everyone else."

"So what you are telling me is; I went to New York and took her from a man who would have married her. I took her from the life she knew and shacked up with her for a year to toss her out. I don't think so. I won't abandon her."

"Being Alpha is not easy and I taught you that since you were young. This is where you start making the hard decisions."

His cell phone rang and the person on the other side sounded panicky. "Luke you have to come to the hospital. Sophia had a seizure."

"I will be there as soon as I can."

"What happened," his mother asked.

"Sophia is in the hospital."

Luke and his mother were running down the hallway when; they were met by Matt Donner and Sherman. "What happened?"

Sherman stepped forward," Sophia, asked me to help her flip. We tried injecting her with skin walker blood to activate her dead cells but for some reason it caused her to have a seizure."

"Why wasn't I told about this?"

"She asked me not to. I figured it was up to her to tell you."

"You figured wrong," Luke said between gritted teeth.

The doctor walked up to them looking through a file that was in his hands. "Sheriff Donner, I guess you are the one I speak to about Sophia Donner," he asked.

"No, you will speak to me," Luke interrupted before Matt could speak.

"Well, it seems that the skin walker blood that Sherman injected into Sophia caused her brain to have abnormal electrical activity we call this a seizure. We are going to keep her for a while. I think she could have one or two more before the day is through. It took me so long to get out here because she had another one a few minutes ago."

"Will she be okay?"

"She'll be fine."

Luke breathed a sigh of relief," Can I see her?"

"Of course."

Luke walked towards her room taking a second to collect himself. He didn't know if he had ever been more scared than he was today. She had been lucky it could have been a lot worse. Last night she had been telling him what she planned to do and he didn't get it. All of this was his fault.

"Sophia," he whispered rubbing her arm.

She opened her eyes and smiled at him. "Hey, I guess I messed up."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to worry you. This is my problem."

He rubbed his finger across her cheek realizing that the fight they had last night could have been his last moment with her. All the bickering they had done wasn't worth it. He wanted to make her happy and from now on he would try his best to make it happen. "We are a team. This is our problem."

Sophia went real still and then started shaking. "Sophia," he yelled trying to get her to stop. The nurses came running in to check on her and he was pushed out.

Luke felt the anger build inside him as he made his way down the hall back to the visitor's section. He came around the corner and punched Sherman with all the force he could. "You touch her again and I will kill you. If she comes to you, turn her away." He watched his mother and Matt pick Sherman up as he walked out of the hospital.

One Month later

Sophia was lying in bed when she felt her stomach doing summersaults. She ran to the bathroom and made it just in time to empty her stomach. This was the second time this week. She knew she couldn't stay with Luke much longer or he would figure out that she was pregnant. Today she was going to leave and it hit her that she wouldn't be able to come back. This life that they had together was wonderful and she was going to miss it.

Sophia knew Luke would be out for the day at meetings. This gave her the opportunity to pack and leave without him knowing. Her dad was going to help her take her things to New York where she would be staying with Melody. When they were done she took one last look at the house wondering how Luke would take her leaving.

She sat staring out the window wiping the tears that were falling down her face. "You know, when I was younger all I wanted to do was get out of Wolf Lake. Now I would give anything to stay."

"You don't have to leave."

"This baby would just be trouble for him."

"Maybe but he has a right to know. This is his child too."

"You are a part of the pack. You grew up being part of it. How would they handle their Alpha having a child with someone who isn't a skin walker?" Her dad remained silent. "I am making this decision for him not for me."

Luke walked into his house noticing something was missing. He couldn't place his finger on it but something was off. He looked around trying to find the source when he realized that Sophia's shoes were missing. Not just the pair she would wear, all of them. He made his way upstairs to their bedroom and went to her closet. The closet was empty except for some hangers and a few boxes in the corner.

He ran to the phone dialing her number but was met with the answering machine. Next he called her dad. Just like her phone there was no answer. The only other person he could think to call was Melody.

When she answered she sounded nervous," hey Luke. How are you doing?"

"Where is she Melody?"

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Yes, you do. If you didn't you wouldn't be so nervous right now."

She paused," I can't tell you. Bye, Luke."

She hung up on him and he growled feeling frustration take over. He would find her. There aren't too many places she could go.


	2. Chapter 2

Six years later

Sophia was running around the room trying to keep up with her five year old. Bella was quite fast for her age but it wasn't surprising. Everything about her daughter reminded her of Luke. She had his eyes and his spirit. She could run like the wind and her strength was growing everyday.

Melody stooped down with her paintbrush in hand stopping her daughters pace. "What are you doing Sweet Pea? You are going to wear your mommy out." Bella giggled squirming in Melody's arms. "What do you think of my new painting, huh?"

Bella stared at it cocking her head to one side. "You should give me wings like a butterfly."

"You want wings?" Bella nodded her head vigorously. "Okay, but on one condition, you stop running in my studio and you let your mom brush your hair." Melody set Bella down and she ran over to Sophia letting her run the brush through her hair.

When she was done her little girl grabbed her coloring book and went to work coloring a picture of a princess that she had been working on earlier in the day. "Thanks Melody."

"Not a problem. What do you think?" They both took in the painting she had been working on. Her daughter was the focus of the painting with butterfly wings Melody had put on her at her daughter's insistence. In the corner was a man who shared the same color eyes as her daughter.

It had been hard being away from Luke. She still found herself thinking about him, wondering what his life had been like without her. He had called Melody a few times trying to find out where she was but her friend had kept her secret. Sophia had stayed with Melody with the intention of moving out after Bella was born but her friend had insisted that she stay.

Despite all the heartache she had gone through, Sophia was happy. Her little girl had grown up with love in her life and not the turmoil that would have followed her had they stayed in Wolf Lake. Her love life had been nonexistent since Luke but that is how she wanted it. Luke was her mate and she wasn't going to be with anyone else. No one compared to Luke. He was the love of her life.

The skin walker injection Sherman had given her hadn't made her flip but it did strengthen her senses. Even with the distance between Luke and herself she could sometimes feel him. When she left she had felt his agony. There were still days when she could feel his calm or his anger.

"Sophia?" Melody waved her hand in front of her. "What do you think of the painting?"

"It's beautiful. We will pull in good money for this." After Sophia had given birth to Bella, Melody and her had decided to open an art gallery. The business was good and Sophia liked her job. They took in a lot of up and coming artists and showcased Melody's work.

"Actually, I don't think we will pull in anything for this."

"Why not?"

Melody smiled," because I painted it for Bella. I thought she could use another painting of her and her dad."

Bella ran up to Sophia throwing her little arms around her leg. She bent down picking her up when she noticed her eyes glowing. "Melody, I am going to take Bella upstairs to get her cleaned up. She has marker all over her."

Melody shook her head and Sophia rushed Bella out of the room. It was hard keeping their secret from Melody. Bella's eyes had been shifting a lot lately and Sophia was starting to worry. This wasn't normal for a girl her age. Eyes didn't usually change to the wolf except right before you flipped or after. What was also strange were the nightmares Bella had been having and the fever.

The only person she could think of to call was Sherman but she didn't want to go that route yet. Was there any reason to get nervous? When she was a little girl did this happen to her? Maybe she just didn't remember.

Sophia sat down on her bed pulling Bella between her knees. "Bella, look at me." Bella picked up her head and her eyes were still glowing. "How are you feeling," she asked feeling her head. She had a fever.

"Fine mommy."

"Are you sure? Does your tummy hurt?"

"My arm hurts a little."

Sophia picked up her arm inspecting it and found nothing out of the ordinary. She hadn't known what she was looking for but she didn't find it. She picked Bella up and laid her on the bed where they laid side by side. "Did you have that dream again last night?"

"Yes, that grey wolf was in my dream again."

Sophia closed her eyes knowing exactly who that grey wolf was. How would Bella know what Luke looked like in wolf form? The two of them had a strong connection that Sophia didn't understand. Her daughter spoke about Luke as if he was her best friend or if she had known him her entire life. She had walked into the kitchen one morning and told Sophia that her daddy was in a bad mood. She had asked her how she knew and she had said she could feel it.

After they were there for a while talking about Bella's school, her eyes were still glowing. What was going on with her child? She couldn't help but think it was time to call Sherman.

The phone rang three times before he picked up. "Hello."

"Hey Sherman."

"Sophia, how are you? How is Luke's pup?"

"I'm fine. Bella is the reason I called you."

"What's going on?"

She pulled Bella closer to her checking her forehead. "She has been running a fever for days and her eyes have been glowing. I don't know if this is part of it but she is also complaining about her arm hurting."

"Interesting."

Sophia sighed feeling frustrated with the old man. "What do you think is going on?"

"I have an idea but to be sure you would need to bring her to me."

"I can't go back to Wolf Lake. The second Bella steps in that town they will know she is Luke's."

"Then I guess it is time you told Luke about his pup."

She felt queasy. This is what she had been avoiding for the past six years. There was a reason she had left in the first place. The minute any of them found out about Bella they would question Luke's leadership abilities. The fact that their Alpha had a child with her would cause anarchy. She took a deep breath steadying her racing heart. " I will be there in a few days."

Sophia pulled to the side of the road to take a look at the welcome to Wolf Lake sign. In the backseat her daughter was fast asleep. She felt uneasy about the fact that she would be seeing Luke again vary soon. She hadn't seen him in six years. She wondered if he would be happy to see her or if he would be angry still that she had left.

Even if he were happy to see her it wouldn't last for long. She knew the minute she told him about Bella he would be angry with her for taking their daughter away from him. With one last glance she pulled back on the road making her way into town.

Wolf Lake hadn't changed much. Most of it was still made up of mom and pop stores. There were a few new stores here and there but overall the town was just as she had left it. Alley Nine came into view and she took the first right after it heading towards her dad's house.

When she pulled into the drive her dad was walking out to the car. She jumped out and gave him a hug. "It's so good to see you."

"You too," he said pulling back. "How was the drive?"

"Long. It's a good thing I don't have to drive it very often."

"How was Bella?"

"Good. I just put in a DVD for her and she was quiet. She fell asleep a little while ago." She started towards the car.

"Let me get her," he brushed past her and got her out of the car without waking her. "I got your old room made up for the two of you."

They walked into the house and her dad headed upstairs to put Bella down in their room. It felt good to be home. The old house was calming. She made her way into the living room to sit down when her dad came back. "You're not going to be able to hide her for long. She is the spitting image of Luke."

"I know."

"How are you going to tell him?"

She put her head against the back of the couch staring up at the ceiling. "I have been asking myself the same question for days. He's going to hate me," tears started streaming down her face.

"He's definitely not going to be happy. This isn't the best time for him to find out that he is a father."

Sophia got up heading towards the window. Her father had hung one of Bella's paintings. "I did this for him. I was just a distraction." She wiped her tears away sitting back down on the couch. "When is Sherman going to get here?"

"He said he would be here in about an hour." They sat there talking till Sherman showed up. The old man had aged well. She could tell he was as feisty as ever.

They headed up to Sophia's old room while she described the things that had been going on in the last few weeks. "Give me a few minutes with her." He went in closing the door behind him.

She stood outside the room feeling anxious. What if there was something wrong with her? Sherman had said that Sophia had a disease when she was younger. Did she pass it on to her child?

Finally, he came out of the bedroom with Bella in tow. She walked over to Sophia raising her arms to be lifted. Sophia picked her up resting her on her hip. "Is she okay?"

"She is going to be fine. This little one wants to flip a little early on us."

Sophia noticed shock register on her dad's face. "Is this normal," he asked.

"Not normal but not unheard of either."

Sophia breathed a sigh of relief. "So what do we do now?"

"Well, I would suggest that you keep her here until she flips."

"We don't want to stop it or at least prolong it," her dad asked sounding worried.

"I see no reason why we should."

Sophia thought back to the time she had seen Sarah try to flip. It hadn't gone well and some even thought she wouldn't make it. "Will she be okay?"

Sherman patted Bella on the head," if she is anything like her father she will be just fine. As I recall, Luke flipped early also. I would say that; you need to tell Luke soon. She may need him to help her. "

Sophia felt Bella pull on her shirt. "Mommy, can we go outside?"

"What are we going to do outside?"

"We could go swimming."

"The lake is beautiful this time of year," Sherman added.

Sophia, her dad, and Bella ended up at the lake for the rest of the day. It took a lot of coaxing to pull her daughter out of the water. When she finally got out of the water, Sophia grabbed a towel wiping her down. "You missed a spot mommy," she said pointing to her elbow.

Sophia smiled wiping her elbow. "Anywhere else?"

"And here," she pointed to her toe.

Sophia wiped her toe then pointed to Bella's nose," what about here?"

"No," she said laughing. Sophia picked her up kissing her nose. Out of the corner of her eye she saw movement. Her dad jumped to his feet having noticed it too.

A wolf walked out of the woods and transformed back into human form. "Hello, Sophia," Presley said. "Long time no see." Sophia stood there holding Bella a little tighter. "So this is why you disappeared so fast."

"It's none of your business."

"I think the pack will find it interesting that their Alpha has been hiding a child all these years." Sophia looked away. "Oh, this is even better. How will Luke react when he finds out that you took his kid away?"

"You haven't changed Presley."

"I have to say she is a beautiful child but that isn't surprising since she comes from Luke. Now the question is who is going to get to him first," Presley formed back into a wolf and took off.

"You better hurry," her dad said taking Bella out of her hands.

Sophia grabbed the keys to the car and set off as fast as she could. She turned the car over throwing it into drive. The house wasn't too far away and she knew she could get there quick but could she get there before Presley? The houses flew past and within minutes she turned into his driveway.

When she got out of the car she didn't notice Presley. She made her way to the door and with all the courage she could muster, rang the doorbell.

The woman who opened the door had a smile on her face until she saw Sophia. "I guess you are here to see Luke?"

Sophia tried to place where she had seen her before but it wouldn't come to her. "You know me?"

"We went to school together."

"Valerie?"

"Luke is taking an important phone call right now. Would you like to wait?"

"If you wouldn't mind." Valerie stepped aside letting her into the house. She looked around feeling out of place in this house she had lived in for over a year. There weren't many changes to it. The only thing that had been moved in the six years was a lamp that was no longer in the foyer.

"If you will excuse me, I will go see if he is done." She watched her walk to his office and peek in the door. She stood there like that for a few minutes before heading inside. Sophia could hear her talking to him, telling him that he had a guest.

Valerie came back out of his office," he will see you now."

Sophia slowly made her way to his office feeling like she was walking to her death. When she rounded the corner the smile faded from his face. He had changed a lot since the last time she saw him. He looked older and a little tired. The corners of his eyes were starting to wrinkle a bit but overall he was handsome. He had always been the most handsome man she had ever seen.

"How have you been Luke," she asked trying to sound as nonchalant as possible.

"You left me six years ago. Didn't tell me where you were going and you have the nerve to ask me how I have been?" He stood up making his way over to the bar and poured himself a glass of whiskey. "I've been good," he said smugly. "I'm getting married."

"I heard. My dad told me a few months back."

"Been checking up on me Sophia?" She didn't answer. "That doesn't seem fair. I go to check up on you and I get told that no one knows where you are. Although, I have a sneaking suspicion that you have been living with Melody all these years."

"Who is the lucky lady?"

He raised his glass to the door," Valerie."

"Well, congratulations."

He downed the last of his drink and went to pour another. "Is that what you came here for," he walked over to her. "If you want more information I could tell you other things. Things that happen behind closed doors," he whispered the last part in her ear.

"I'm sure the rest of the pack is happy that you stuck to your own kind this time."

"It was your decision to leave. Tell me Sophia, why did you leave? I have really been wondering. Did you have a better offer?"

She tried to steady her breathing knowing she couldn't beat around the bush. She needed to tell the truth and get it over with. It's amazing that six years had led up to this moment. "I was pregnant."

His eyes flashed yellow and he pushed her up against the wall knocking the breath from her. "Did you get rid of it? Couldn't stand my child growing inside of you?"

"No, Luke," she said trying to pull his hand off of her throat. He squeezed a little tighter before letting her drop to the floor. She coughed feeling her lungs fill with air. "I had a girl."

He dropped to the floor with her, grabbing her arms," Where is she?"

"She is with my dad. I brought her back so that Sherman could see her."

He looked into her eyes and she saw the pain that she had caused. "Is she okay?"

"Sherman said she is trying to flip."

"It's a little early isn't it?"

"I thought so too but Sherman says she is taking after you," she smiled to herself. "She is just like you in everyway."

"How could you do this to me Sophia?"

"What would they have done if they found out about her?"

He got up walking away from her," I don't care what they would have done. It's my life."

"Your mother wouldn't agree with you."

"Probably not but she wouldn't have turned her own grandchild away. I want to see her."

She nodded," she has been looking forward to meeting you."

**Thanks again for reading my story. I would really appreciate any feedback you could give me, review or comment. **


	3. Chapter 3

Luke stood outside Matt Donner's house contemplating whether to go in or not. What if his daughter was mad at him? Maybe she thought he abandoned her. He could see in the window and the house seemed quiet. He wanted to go in but he felt rooted to the spot.

"You going to go in," Sherman asked walking up beside him.

"If I did, what would I find?"

"One of the most beautiful pups I have ever seen."

Luke stared in the window remembering the times he had spent with Sophia in this house. Things were so easy back then compared to now. They had a child together. His mate had been run off by the pack and she had taken his child with her. "Is she going to be okay," he asked.

"She's young but really strong. I don't think she will have any trouble. Just in case, I told Sophia to stick around till it happens." Sherman opened the door ready to go in. "Are you coming?"

Luke walked in the house barely keeping his nerves in check. The house was as he remembered it even though he hadn't been there in years. The first thing he heard was Sophia coming down the stairs.

"Sherman, my dad is out back. You can go through the kitchen door if you want." She stopped at the bottom of the stairs noticing him standing beside the old man. "Hello Luke."

"See you later Sophia," Sherman said leaving the room.

"Bella is upstairs if you want to see her." He could feel how nervous she was about this. "I will stay down here for a while." He headed towards the stairs when she grabbed his hand. "You are going to be fine."

He smiled letting her hand drop from his. He made his way up the stairs taking a little longer than he had to. Was she going to like him? This little girl had grown up without him so far; would she want to keep it that way? When he got to Sophia's room he pushed the door open and saw the most beautiful girl playing on the floor. When she noticed him she ran up to him throwing her arms around his leg.

"Daddy," she squealed with delight. She looked up at him and he was looking back into eyes that were identical copies of his. He leaned down and picked her up giving her a hug.

"Hey, baby." He held her not able to let her go. She was light in his arms. There wasn't much to her that didn't come from him. She had his nose and mouth. There were signs of Sophia too. Her coloring reminded Luke of Sophia's light skin.

"Mommy said you were coming today so I made you a picture," he let her down so that she could bring him the gift she had worked on. She ran over to the bed picking up a piece of pink paper then made her way back to him putting the treasure in his hand. It was a picture of some woods with a grey wolf in it.

"Wow," he said dropping down to her level. "What's that?" He pointed to the wolf.

"It's you. Mommy said that's what your wolf looks like."

"You did a good job. Your mommy tells me that Sherman came to see you."

"Yes," she went and climbed on the bed. "He gave me a shot. I don't want him to come back."

He laughed sitting down beside her. "He's just making sure you are okay."

"Is it because of my eyes? They glow sometimes."

"You mean like this," he asked changing his eyes to the wolf. She moved into his lap putting her hands on his face. His eyes bled back to normal.

"I can't do that."

"You will learn. Maybe I could teach you."

She looked sad for a moment and her head dropped down. "Well, you would have to come to New York to teach me. Mommy and I don't live here. This is my grampy's house."

His heart ached at the reminder that she didn't live here. It was going to be hard enough to see Sophia leave again but this time she was taking his child with her. "You're not leaving for a while so how about I teach you while you are here?"

Her face lit up causing his heart to fill with joy. "Okay." She jumped off the bed plopping down on the floor where she had been when he walked in. "You want to color with me?"

Bella and him colored for a while before Sophia showed up outside the room. "How's it going?"

"We are coloring," Bella jumped up to show Sophia her masterpiece.

"That is really good but it is past one. How about we get some food in you? Macaroni?"

"Yes, yes, yes," she said jumping around.

"Alright grasshopper. Can you go get grampy and tell him to come in?"

Without a backward glance his daughter took off down the hall. "She knew me."

"Of course. I have pictures of you up all over her room. Melody also gave her the painting of you from when she came to visit." Sophia was on the floor picking up the crayons. When she was done putting them away she walked up to him. "This wasn't your fault and she knows that. Ever since she has been old enough to understand I have told her it was me that left, not you."

"Thanks Sophia. I was worried that she would be mad at me. Not want me in her life."

She sat down on the bed putting her head in her hands. "Luke, I'm scared. What if she can't do this?"

"Flip? Sherman said she is going to be fine."

"He doesn't know everything. What if something goes wrong?"

He sat down pulling her close to him. "If Sherman says she is going to be fine, that is good enough for me. He also said that she is strong."

"Stronger than he knows. She felt you Luke. Before she met you, she could feel your emotions"

He couldn't believe this. His daughter was flipping eight years before he did and she made a connection with him before meeting him. He grabbed the picture of the wolf she had made him. "She is a good girl Sophia. You did a good job raising her."

"It's going to be hard, you know, taking her back to New York now that she knows her daddy."

He didn't answer knowing this argument was one he wanted to have once he had time to come up with his reasons she should stay. As of yet, the pack didn't know about Bella and he knew they wouldn't be happy about the fact that he had a child with Sophia. "How long are you going to be in town?"

"Sherman said it could take a few months for her to flip. I thought I might get an apartment in town. My dad wouldn't mind us staying with him but it wouldn't be easy either. Bella keeps weird hours and she is really hyper."

"How about you come stay with me? You and Bella are going to be going back to New York soon, I could use the time with her. I would be there almost all day."

"I don't know. Valerie's not going to like it."

He bumped her arm with his," come on. Let me handle Valerie."

Sophia was trying to put Bella down for a nap two days later. They had moved into Luke's house and were put into the room Sophia had stayed in before. She couldn't help but feel like she was home here.

"I don't want to lay down."

She picked Bella up and put her on the bed. "Just lay down for a few minutes and if you can't sleep I will let you get up."

She crossed her arms and pouted. "I want to see my daddy."

"He's not going to help you. Anyways he is not here right now." She grabbed Bitsy, her daughter's favorite stuffed animal, and gave her to Bella. "How about I stay till you fall asleep?"

Bella crawled under the covers pulling Bitsy close to her. Sophia got in bed rubbing Bella's back. It was nice to have Bella here. She could almost imagine what her life would have been like if Luke and her had been able to get married.

Once Bella had fallen asleep Sophia made her way down the hall stopping outside Luke's room. The door was ajar and she could see the bed. This place held good memories for her. She wished there had been more in the last six years.

Making her way downstairs she noticed a grand piano in the front room of the house. She had never really been in there before. When she had lived there the room had been empty except for a few shelves of books.

The piano was beautiful and she couldn't stop herself from taking a seat. She lifted the cover over the keys and played a chord. She couldn't help but be transfixed by the sound. Music had always calmed her nerves and made her problems disappear. She began playing slowly feeling the keys move under her fingers. She got caught up in the music and didn't hear Luke approaching.

"Do you like it?"

Sophia jumped being startled by his entrance. "It's beautiful. Did you learn to play?"

He smiled," No, it was a gift."

"The person who gave it to you should have asked if you play."

"I bought it for you." He sat down next to her and she went back to playing. "Unfortunately, it sits here day after day and doesn't get played."

"Why didn't you sell it or give it away?"

"I guess I was hoping that you would come back. Then after a while I couldn't part with it. It was like if I let it go, I was letting you go."

He was watching her and it scared her. She had seen that look before. Six years ago she had seen that look from him. There was a longing in his eyes for things that he could never have. "How did Valerie take us moving in?"

"She took it as well as you thought she would. It may take some time to cool her down."

Sophia chuckled," you're going to have to spend a few nights on the couch. Then there will be nothing going on behind closed doors." She whispered the last part in his ear as he had done in his office.

"You don't have to rub it in. So where is Bella?"

"I put her down for a nap. She was hoping you would show up and save her."

"You are so evil." She could have kissed him right then. His face was close to hers and it took everything in her to stay put. He was her mate and over the years she had come to understand what that really meant. There hadn't been any men in her life because everyone she dated would have been compared to him. That wasn't fair to anyone. The fact that he had moved on to Valerie hurt. Did he not feel the pull between them anymore? Was it easy for him to move on?

Her face must have showed the pain she was feeling because he got quiet. "Are you okay," he asked.

She gave him a weak smile," just thinking. How long have you been with Valerie?"

"Not long," he got up stepping around the piano.

"She must be pretty special then for you to marry her. You must love her very much."

He turned to her with pain in his eyes. "Don't do this Sophia. I don't ask about your boyfriends. There are some things we just don't need to talk about."

She stopped playing," I don't have a boyfriend. I haven't been with anyone since you."

He looked wounded by her statement," why not?"

"You know why. There is nobody but you."

She stood up and he made his way over to her. He started rubbing her arms giving her goose bumps. His hands made their way up her arms to her face. "I missed you so much."

She didn't move from her spot, letting herself have this moment that would be gone too quickly. "I missed you to."

"Why did you leave me Sophia? We could have been happy."

She grabbed his hands pulling them from her face. "I was happy. I didn't leave you because I wasn't. The reason I left was because you wouldn't have left me and you needed to."

"Daddy," Bella announced her entrance. She was rubbing hers eyes while holding Bitsy in her arms. Her daughter looked like she had just woken up and she made her way over to Luke. He picked her up in his arms placing a kiss on the top of her head. They looked perfect together.

That night Sophia was on the phone with Melody trying to calm her nerves that had been on high alert since the scene at the piano. "He bought me a piano."

"That is so sweet."

Sophia felt deflated. Another person on team Luke. "You are supposed to be on my side. I can't have you thinking he is cute right now."

"Well he is cute. Sophia you left him and took his child. I would have to say that he is acting cute about the whole thing."

"He is which could get him in big trouble with Valerie."

"Well I have a plan for that. How about you tell him that you love him and that you have always loved him? Then he will let her go and you can be with him again."

She wished it were that easy. If he didn't have a whole pack to think about she would tell him how she felt in two seconds. She couldn't tell Melody about that though. "I can't rearrange his life because I came to my senses."

"You can or you will spend the rest of your vacation at your dad's house being all miserable."

Sophia looked around the room thinking how funny it would be for Melody to see where she was really staying. Her friend would insist that she tell Luke knowing he was downstairs with their daughter making dinner. "You should see them together. It's as if they haven't been apart one day in her life."

"Soph, you know that I believe you need to make your own decisions, but you need to think of Bella too. She needs her dad."

"I know," she said which was the understatement of the year. "I'll talk to you soon." She hung up the phone feeling very tired.

Luke stood outside the room listening to Sophia put their daughter to bed for the night. He had been in twice to give Bella a glass of water and to give her a hug and kiss. Sophia was trying to get her settled down which was not easy. He heard her start to sing and it wasn't long before Bella joined in. When she was done she kissed her and walked out.

"I think I am going to go for a run," she stated walking past him down the hall. "Valerie called this afternoon while you were out. She said she wanted to come over to talk to you. I'm guessing she should be here soon so I am going to make myself scarce."

She ran out of the house leaving him alone. Valerie showed up not too long after Sophia took off. "Are you alone?" She walked in pulling her jacket off.

"Bella is upstairs sleeping and Sophia went for a run."

"Poor girl can't flip so she runs to feel like us."

Luke rolled his eyes turning away from her. This was the reason he didn't have Sophia. The pack was ignorant. They thought they were better than everyone else.

She ran up behind him putting her arms around his waist. "I'm sorry. It's just hard to see another female in your home." She came around him standing on tiptoe to put her lips on his. She kissed him pulling him upstairs and down the hall towards his bedroom. When she went to open his door he stopped her.

"Not in there. You know the rules."

"You would let her in there. Why won't you let me in? It's always been at my place or in a guest room. Why am I not allowed in your bedroom?"

"Keep it down. Bella is down the hall sleeping."

He saw the anger build in her waiting to explode. "Is this what our life together is going to be like? Will I have to live in a guest room? Maybe I could sleep on the couch while the tramp and her daughter get the bedrooms."

He growled low in his throat," don't you ever call her that again."

She relaxed a little in front of him," I know you don't want to marry me but you can't marry her either. Your mother put us together because she thinks this is what's best for the pack."

"She always knows what's best for the pack. She just hasn't cared what's best for me."

She put her hands on his face trying to calm him. "I could make you happy Luke. We could have something great." She started kissing him again. He felt nothing while kissing her but he needed something right now to get his mind off of Sophia. He brought her closer kissing her hungrily wishing it were Sophia. This woman was a poor substitute and the fact that she was his future made him hurt.

Down the hall he saw a figure walk up the stairs and stop a few feet away. He broke apart from Valerie feeling like he had just been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Sophia didn't wait for him to say anything. She walked in her room and closed the door behind her. When he turned back to Valerie he was surprised by the smug look that was on her face.

When he was laying in bed at the end of the night, he couldn't help but think about the look on Sophia's face when she had caught them kissing. What had he done? This might have pushed her away more.

All of a sudden he heard screaming coming from down the hall. He could tell that is was from Bella. Was she trying to flip? What if she was? Should he get Sherman right away? He made his way down the hall and into Sophia's room. On the bed he saw Bella shaking.

"She is burning up," Sophia was leaning over her. He walked over to the bed not noticing what would have his daughter screaming. " What should we do?"

Just then Bella let out a shrill scream making her parents cover their ears. "We need to get her to Sherman." He picked up his daughter feeling her sweat soak through his shirt. He was scared. This is not how he remembered his first flip.

They made their way downstairs and out to his car. He placed Bella in the backseat with Sophia. When he was on the road he reached back in the backseat taking Sophia's hand. "Everything is going to be okay."


	4. Chapter 4

Sophia paced in Sherman's living room waiting to hear any word of Bella. When they had gotten there Sherman had rushed her into the back room followed closely by Luke. Her daughter had looked small and fragile and she was wondering if she had told her she loved her before she went to bed that night. What if something happened? Sophia couldn't see returning to New York without her. Her little girl was the reason she got up in the morning.

There were still screams coming from the back room but they got quieter as the time went by. She had been alone for an hour when Luke came out. "We've almost got her to calm down."

"Is this it? Is she going to flip?"

"We think so." She could see how tired he was. He had taken off his shirt that he was wearing earlier. The sweat from Bella must have chilled him.

"Tell me that she is going to be okay."

"I won't let anything happen to her. I just came out here to tell you this could take a few hours. You might want to get some rest."

She sat down on the couch feeling her energy levels drop. It had been a long emotional day. She had made a connection with Luke this morning then she had caught him kissing Valerie. The day was topped off with her daughter deciding to flip. As much as she wanted to be awake for this she could feel her eyelids drooping.

Luke knelt down in front of her taking her hands in his. "She is going to be fine."

Sophia didn't remember falling asleep but somehow she had ended up on the floor with a pillow and blanket. Luke was beside her rubbing her arm to wake her. The first thought that came to her mind was that he looked worn out. "She did it Sophia."

"She did? Is she okay?"

"She flipped about an hour ago. Poor thing was asleep in seconds. It was a long night for her."

Sophia rolled onto her back letting the tears slip down her cheeks. "I was so scared. I kept thinking, what would I do if she doesn't make it."

He put his arm around her holding her close. "She did great. Even as a wolf she looks like me."

She laughed," that's not a surprise. You would stick me with a child like you just to drive me nuts."

He wrung his hands making an evil laugh," my evil plan has worked."

She got up folding the blanket that was in her hand. "We should get her home. Then maybe in a few days I can take her back to New York."

His face fell," How about we just get her home for now?"

That night after Luke had gotten some sleep he made his way into his office knowing he had work to do. Behind his desk his mother sat looking angry with him. "Good evening mother."

"Luke Cates, you have a lot of explaining to do."

He sat down on the couch across the room. "What for?" He took pleasure in knowing he was making her wait. She was a person who liked instant satisfaction and he wasn't going to give it to her.

"Presley told me Sophia is in town and that she brought a child with her. One that looks an awful lot like you."

He smiled," I heard she was in town too."

His mother got up making her way towards him. "Don't give me that. She is staying here, isn't she? Her scent is all over this place." She took a deep breath, " You don't need this right now. The pack isn't going to like this."

He got up towering over her. "The pack. It's always about the pack with you."

"This is who we are. You chose to become Alpha, nobody forced it on you. Tell me Luke, when you found out Sophia couldn't flip why didn't you step down?" He thought about it but couldn't come up with anything. "You were born to be Alpha of this pack. I know this is hard because she is your mate but you need to send her back to New York."

"I can't do that mother. I let her walk out of my life too many times and this time she would be taking my child with her."

"Presley told me that people are talking about a revolt."

"They are all so afraid of change, worried that a child from Sophia couldn't flip or be one of them."

"They have a right to be concerned."

"No, they don't." He sat back down looking at the picture of his dad. He would have known how to handle this. "She already flipped. We just came home from Sherman's this morning."

His mother looked shock. She must be thinking the same thing he had. That she was too young. She sat down beside him taking his hand. "I think it is time we took this before the pack."

Luke was working at his desk when Sophia walked in. She had a box in her hand and she dropped it on top of what he was working on. "What's this?"

She smiled," open it."

He opened the box and on top was a photo album with the words, it's a girl, on it. He flipped the page to the first picture; which was of Sophia when she was pregnant. Her belly was rounded looking as if she could pop at any moment. Her hand was resting protectively on her middle and she looked beautiful. He wished he could have seen her while his child was resting within her.

The next page was of Sophia at the hospital holding Bella for this first time. She looked tired but joy was radiating from her. The next few photos were of Bella walking and sleeping. "Thank you Sophia."

"That's not all." He looked down in the box and found a DVD. "That's video of her walking for the first time and of her first words. Keep going." He looked down in the box for the third time pulling a hospital bracelet and the smallest shoes he had ever seen. "That is her bracelet from the hospital and her first pair of shoes."

"This is really nice of you Sophia. Thanks."

"I thought you would like it. Especially since we are going to go back to New York in a few days."

He rocked back in his chair wanting to shake her. How could she do this to him? They belonged together. His daughter belonged here. "She belongs here Sophia. With her own kind."

"I know but I don't belong here. She's coming with me when I leave."

He moved around the desk taking her hand. "That's it? You walk out on me again?"

"What, do you want me to stay and watch you marry Valerie?"

He pulled her to him running his fingers through her hair. "Is that what you want? For me to marry Valerie?"

"No," she put her lips on his. He could feel all the years they had been apart slip away. It was if no time had passed. They knew each other, feeding off of each other's passion. He pushed her back against the wall letting his hands slide down her body.

He picked her up cradling her in his arms. His feet carried him swiftly up the stairs and towards his bedroom. It had been too long. If she was going to leave he was going to have tonight.

Sophia woke the next morning with an arm slung over her. The night before had been wonderful but this morning it was just another problem. How was she going to leave him again? The first time had almost killed her; this time might finish her off.

She moved his arm getting up to put her clothes on. "What are you doing," he asked her.

"My dad will be over soon to drop Bella off. I thought I would get started packing our things."

He rose from the bed putting on the pants he had been wearing the night before. "So we're back to that? Sophia, stay with me."

"You are engaged. What do you want me to do? Live down the hall? When she's out I could sneak in your bedroom?"

"I don't love her Sophia, I love you. Valerie and I are together because my mother wanted it."

"Nothing has changed. You still have obligations. Your mother is just trying to help you make the right decisions."

He walked up to her grabbing her chin and turning her head to look at him. "You are my mate Sophia. No matter where you are I am with you." He took her hand and put it against his chest. "Do you feel that? My heart has been with you in New York but now I can feel again. Since you have been back I feel like I am really living not just going through the motions. If you want me to be the Alpha I am supposed to be; then I need you."

She felt tears streaking down her face. "I can't be your downfall. This is just not going to work." She went back to collecting her clothes. When she looked up she saw something that took her breath away. There was a painting on the wall of her. She could remember sitting for it many years ago. It had been just after Bella was born. "How did you get this?"

"Melody sent it to me. I just couldn't seem to take it down."

"I bet Valerie loved that."

"She has never been in here." He sat down on the bed looking defeated. "There is a pack meeting tomorrow night. Bella is part of the pack and so are you. Will you stay for it? I promise that if you want to leave after that, I won't stop you."

Luke walked in the church that the pack used for meetings. He didn't stop to talk to anyone or say hello to friends. Tonight he had business to take care of. When he got to the front of the church he turned around to look into the faces of the people in the pews. He knew everyone of them. He was responsible for them and they were responsible for Sophia leaving. Most times he was proud to be Alpha of the pack but he had to do what was right.

"I'm guessing by now you have all heard that I have a daughter and contrary to what my mother may have told you I have not come to beg you to let her stay. I'm Alpha of this pack and I decide who stays. If anyone has anything to say about it they can talk to me. There is no reason for rumors to be going around about a revolt. If you were going to do it, you would have done it already. I would like to see any of you take over and do a better job." He took a breath finding Sophia in the crowd. She was in the back next to her father holding their daughter in her arms. "Six years ago the love of my life walked out on me and I let her go. I would give up a lot of things for you and I already have but I won't give up my daughter. This is where I draw the line. My father always said that the key to being a good Alpha is to follow your heart. My heart says if I let my daughter go I wouldn't be a good Alpha. My duty is to take care of the pack and she is part of it. If I don't stick up for those close to me, how could I stick up for any of you? I know change is rough but there are going to be changes. I want a better future for my child and for all of yours."

No one in the crowd said a thing as he walked out the side door.

Sophia stood beside her car putting Bella in her car seat when Luke showed up. He held up Bitsy," I thought she would miss her if she left her here."

"It would be hard to get her to sleep at night without her. Thanks."

He put his hand on his forehead trying to keep the sun out of his eyes. "The change I was talking about wasn't just about Bella."

"I know." Once she was done getting Bella strapped in she stopped to look at him. "It's never been easy for us, has it?"

He shook his head," this time you are making it hard on yourself."

"Well, I figure someone has to pack my stuff in New York. It's not fair to have Melody do it all." She smiled at him.

"You're staying?" She shook her head jumping into his arms.

"I guess I have to. Bella needs her father."

He whispered in her ear," marry me."

She pulled back," I suppose. If I have to." She smirked at him. He chased her around the yard while Bella sat in her car seat cheering him on.

The End


End file.
